Hikaris Of The Sun: Seekers of the Night
by Jaden-Lover1634
Summary: Four friends. Four Mysterious Powers. One ancient evil. They seem like ordinary people living in Los Angeles. But the truth is far from ordinary. Yuugi can control the Elements. Malik controls everything about time. Joey reads minds, and Ryou has premonitions. What separates them from others bands them together as Hikaris of the Sun. AUV. Based on Daughters of the Moon. YXYY


Prologue

**Summary**: Yuugi is being followed. She doesn't know who is doing it, but she knows why. Her secret has finally been discovered. Goddess Of The Moon story from Daughters Of The Moon. Puzzleshipping. Later on other shippings.

**Disclaimer**: We have been through this a hundred times, including Youtube too! I do not, I repeat for the sake of you people not knowing how to read I DO NOT own ANYthing that deals with Yu-Gi-Oh! And/Or Daughters Of The Moon, that right belongs to Lynne Ewing. I don't own Ancient Egypt and or the gods/goddesses. Don't own any songs I use unless I say they are mine.

**Warning**: Violence, don't know how much since it's been a while. Téa is bashing in this story. Yuugi, and Ryou are female and Joey and Malik will stay as guys. If you die because of the horrible hand writing then I am sorry. Yaoi (probably not yet).

**A/N**: This is going to be based of this book but it is not going to follow every detail okay? If you have a problem like I use to have until I read two stories that were based on a really good movie and book then I am sorry; this is not the place for you. Now if you are wondering why I am not working on my other stories then here; writers block, no manga to follow and internets down, got the story can't put it in a way I like. Also if you do not like gays then please leave before I lose my temper at your narrowed mindedness.

HOTS: SOTN

(DOTM: GOTM)

**Prologue: Where The Story Lies**

The Egyptian conception of the universe centered on Ma'at, a word that encompasses several concepts in English, including "truth," "justice," and "order." It was the fixed, eternal order of the universe, both in the cosmos and in human society. It had existed since the creation of the world, and without it the world would lose its cohesion. In Egyptian belief, Ma'at was constantly under threat from the forces of disorder, so all of society was required to maintain it. On the human level this meant that all members of society should cooperate and coexist; on the cosmic level it meant that all of the forces of nature—the gods—should continue to function in balance. This latter goal was central to Egyptian religion. The Egyptians sought to maintain Ma'at in the cosmos by sustaining the gods through offerings and by performing rituals which staved off disorder and perpetuated the cycles of nature:

_In ancient times, it was said that there lived an impending darkness, so black that there lived no light, and its name was Nun. Nun was the dark waters of chaos and, at first, there was only Nun. One day, a hill rose out of the waters. This hill was called Ben-Ben. On this hill stood Atum, the first god. Atum coughed and spat out Shu, the god of the air, and Tefnut, the goddess of moisture. Shu and Tefnut had two children. First, there was Geb, the god of earth. Then, there was Nut, the goddess of the sky. Shu lifted Nut up so that she became a canopy over Geb. Nut and Geb had four children named Osiris, Isis, Seth, and Nephthys. Osiris was the king of the earth and Isis was the queen. Osiris was a good king, and he ruled over the earth for many years. However, everything was not well. Seth was jealous of Osiris because he wanted to be the ruler of the earth. He grew angrier and angrier until one day he killed Osiris. Osiris went down to the underworld and Seth remained on earth and became king. Osiris and Isis had one son called Horus. Horus battled against Seth and regained the throne. After that, Horus was the king of the earth and Osiris was the king of the underworld._

_The people of the earth rejoiced when Seth's ruling was over and welcomed their new king with open arms. Horus ruled as just and as kind as his father before him and his land prosper under his reign. As his time was to come he chose his heir and gave him the will, power, knowledge, and protection that a king needed and watched over the Pharaohs from the shadows and guided those that were lost. But peace was not to be. As Horus ruled with every new king, his uncle, Seth, planed for revenge in the dark. During one of the coronations, every god and goddess watching from above, Seth journeyed beyond Nut and into the realm that was ruled over by Nun, the Realm of Chaos. He figured that if he had the power of chaos then he could become king again and beat his brother and nephew. Seth was not prepared to be in the realm of no light and walked in the quiet black as he looked for Nun until he could not see the boarder of the realms. Stranded and lost he pressed on, calling for Nun to come and face him in a duel and, when he remained alone, cursed the God of Chaos and called him a coward. But Seth was not alone as he thought. Nun watched the god from the shroud of shadows he commanded. He hid himself when he felt Seth enter his realm and followed the wondering god. Nun lived in the realm of Chao- he commanded the shadows-so he knew exactly where to go. He also knew why the god was here in his realm and feared what would happen if he was captured, if he was defeated. Worried for the world he watched, Nun hoped that the unwanted guest would leave empty handed._

_But what neither of the gods knew about was the unspeakable danger that laid on the horizon. Zorc watched the two gods play cat and mouse with amusement until he became bored and thought up a horrible idea. He pushed through the dark to Seth. Growing angrier, Seth heard chains scraping against the ground before him and smirked, thinking he finally got to Nun, until red eyes came out of the dark and the glint of metal chains from the unseen outline. Seth became puzzled and annoyed at the newcomer and turned to walk away when the black mass spoke._

"_I have a game for you to play for me, Ex-King." Zorc rumbled out._

"_I don't like games Beast!" Seth called out with anger. "Go and find my nephew, Horus! He will play with you."_

_Zorc laughed. "This is no child's game, Ex-King, but a deadly game of shadows and death. A Shadow Game; Yami no Yuugi."_

_Seth turned around with interest. "A Shadow Game you say?"_

"_I see I have your attention." Zorc gave another laugh. "If you agree to play my game, Ex-King, then I will give you the power of Chaos."_

_Seth frowned. Nun was the God of Chaos so he has to have the power so the Beast in front of him was Nun. Thinking that he had his foe in front of him he smirked and said: "Only the God of Chaos can control this power. If you say you can give me this power then you must be Nun."_

"_Don't make me laugh Ex-King!" Zorc growled out at the god. "I am Chaos and no one can control me!"_

_Seth frowned again. "If you are Chaos then-"_

"_Will you play my game or not pathetic god?!' Zorc yelled, interrupting the god. "Do you not want your kingdom back Ex-King?"_

_Seth became silent. He was angrier to be talked down to as if he was a worthless human but the thought of taking back his kingdom stopped him from lashing out. "What do you need me to do in this game?" Seth finally asked._

"_Take back your throne. Use my powers to accomplish this. Then use your powers to destroy the rest of the gods and goddesses."_

_Seeing nothing that could go against him, Seth agreed as Nun was helpless to stop him. With his new powers Seth chained Nun in the place of Zorc as the beast was let free. He made an army out of the shadows and marched back to the Living Plain to rage a war against his nephew and then his brother._

_Horus was teaching the new Pharaoh of his powers when news of Seth's army reached him. The pharaoh readied for war and Horus watched over him. Endless years of war passed until, with the god's blessing, the Pharaoh was given four amulets that he gave to his three trusting and closes friends, keeping one for himself. With the amulets they were able to end the war and seal away Seth and Zorc back into the Realm of Chaos. Horus freed Nun and asked the god to watch over the realm. Nun knew that if he said yes then he would never be able to leave that place again, for fear of opening a way for the two, and agreed with a heavy heart. Nun watched over the realm and Horus took precautions, knowing his uncle would never stop, he came to the Pharaoh and his friends and told them that Seth would be back one day. The Pharaoh ordered for everything about his reign to be destroyed, his identity being erased, and asked his friends to do the same. When everything was burned, the Pharaoh left the throne to his cousin, took his friends, and left, disappearing into the sand without a trace; they were never seen again._

_Horus helped the new Pharaoh in his reign before following after the disappeared king. A decade past before a woman stepped up, claiming she had the son of the Nameless Pharaoh and indeed she did. The son became the next king in line when his uncle stepped down and he ruled just as well as his father before him until he stepped down for his son. The line was just and as nice as the ruler before them until the pharaohs were no longer needed and so they, too, disappeared, leaving behind stories to tell of their wondrous tales._

_As time when on, tales became legends and then myths. The Nameless Pharaoh was gone and only the ones that hold the amulets carried the line of the saviors. Legend says that, when Zorc arose again, Atum-Ra would resurrect the power lying dormant in the lines and four heroes will rise again as the Hikaris of the Sun…_

HOTS

**Here we are again; just face to facing**

**Each other another day**

**Who wins? Well who cares**

**It always ends up the same**

**Seems I knew I would**

**And now I found it; found I got it**

**I didn't want this; somebody help me see?**

**And now I feel it; feel that I've been there**

**I didn't need this; would somebody help me stand?**

**And now I've told them; already warned them**

**I didn't want this; somebody help me breathe?**

**-Breathe by Nickelback; The Long Road**


End file.
